That's great Edward but what was the question?
by CaughtMySelfFalling
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since the first grade and nothing more but Bella has a favor to ask. Will Edward oblige? RATED M FOR A REASON. Very lemony! AH OOC. One shot.


**Author's note: So this was just an idea I had floating around in my head. It turned out well I think. This is a one shot but I guess if I got a really good idea of where to take it I could continue. Well anyway, it's VERY lemony just to warn you.**

**I don't own much of anything I life including these characters.**

Another Cullen family game night; second Thursday of the month, a tradition Esme had started a few months ago after watching too many board game commercial. I can't say that I totally hated it. We always played in teams, Esme and Carlisle, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and me and my best friend Bella. Tonight was Taboo and I have to say that the fact that Bella and I had been best friend since the first grade came in handy since we were competing against three teams that knew each other in a much more intimate way.

We were in the last round and all Bella and I needed was three to win the game.

"You threw it against the wall in the fourth grade when I wouldn't play barbies with you."

"Gameboy!" Yes one down.

"You cried when your dad told you that you would have to wear these if you sat to close to the tv."

"Glasses." One more to go.

"My first one was named Lola."

"GUITAR!"

We both jumped up and hugged over the excitement of our win.

Rosalie always the sour loser spoke first. "This shit isn't fair they always do this."

"Rosalie language." Esme wasn't a fan of foul language.

"Sorry Esme but I can't take this anymore next time we switch up teams." She said with a pout as she folded her arms across her chest.

I couldn't help but gloat. "You're just mad because he didn't remember what he ate on your first date when the word was cheeseburger." Rosalie shot Emmett daggers with her eyes.

"Babe I told you that you can't blame me for that because I eat so much I never pay attention what it is." She just responded with the traditional smack on the back of the head that I was starting to think was a term of endearment between the two.

"Rosalie you know it's all in fun." Carlisle said in his usual reassuring tone.

As per tradition everyone but Bella and I helped clean up the game. Winners don't clean, that's the rule instituted the first and only time Emmett and Rosalie won. After the game was cleaned up I looked at the clock and saw that it was nine and that Bella should be getting home. She said her good-byes and we walked out to my Volvo. We chatted all the way home about the game and other random details about life. After all the turbulent romantic relationships that I had had over the years I was always glad that I had Bella. She was truly my best friend in every possible meaning of the word.

We pulled into her driveway and I was accepting her to just jump out of the car and head into the house. But she stayed put in the passenger and looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"What's up Bells?"

"There was something that I wanted to ask you."

"You know that you can ask me anything." I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to try and help her let out whatever she wanted to say.

"It's just that we're both going away to college in a few months and I was kinda wondering if you would possibly you might… I mean you don't have to."

"Bella just say it." I said it almost jokingly and not at all sharp.

She looked up for the first time since we had parked and gazed directly into my eyes. "I want you to take my virginity Edward."

I was blind sided. I never in a million years would have thought those words would have come out of Bella's mouth.

"Wha.. What?!"

"I was just thinking that I don't want to go to college a virgin and there really isn't anyone that I want to sleep with and I know that I would feel comfortable with you and I KNOW you know what you're doing."

"Bella seriously?"

"I knew it would freak you out. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No Bella you know you can tell me anything. I just… how long have you been thinking about this?"

"I don't know a few months. Alice and I saw Rules of Attraction and I just had this horrible vision of losing my virginity passed out at a frat party and I just wanted it to be something special with someone that I really care about. And the only person I really cared about was you and I just thought… I don't know it seemed like a good idea."

"Bella that's really sweet but your first time should be with someone you're in love with."

"Was your first time with someone you were IN LOVE with?"

My mind went back to that awkward night with Tanya a girl that I had known for two months at summer camp and never saw again after that summer. I certainly wasn't in love with her and it wasn't by any means good sex.

"No but… are you sure?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to it's just that." I could tell that she was struggling with what to say next. "It would mean a lot to me."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't say no to her but something about this seemed wrong.

"Bella… I'm not saying no I just need to think about it ok."

"Edward promise me you'll actually think about it and not just use all of you mental power to think of a way to say no."

She knew me to well. "I will promise."

She gave me the usual peck on the cheek and got out of the car. On the drive home my head was in a daze. I was so out of it that several times I found myself doing under the speed limit. When I finally got home Jasper was in the living room.

"Dude did you tuck her in bed? You took forever." He stopped as he took in the look on my face. "What happened?" My brothers didn't know me as well as Bella but they could defiantly read my face.

"Nothing." I tried to play it off.

"Nice try. Spill." He got up from his laying down position on the couch.

I exhaled and started to look around. I didn't know where our parents were but I knew that this wasn't the type of conversation that I wanted to have them walk in on. Jasper caught on quickly.

"Everyone's in bed."

I sat next to him and just put my face into my hands.

"Did you realize that you aren't really as good looking as you thought and women only sleep with you out of pity?" I knew he was trying to lighten the mood but his reference to sex was not welcomed at the moment.

"Bella wants me to take her virginity."

His face was one of shock but I knew that it probably couldn't compare to how my face looked when I was first heard the words from Bella's lips.

"Wait what? Why?"

"She said that she didn't want to go to college a virgin and she wanted her first time to be with someone that she cared about."

"And someone that knows what they're doing." He interjected.

"Yeah she said that too." I said with a little laugh. I don't know why everyone was so fascinated with the fact that they all think I'm a slut.

"So what did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"So what are you thinking about it?" He spoke as if he had already made up his mind on what I should do but wanted to hear me out.

"I don't know. I mean I want to do this for her but she's Bella."

"You want to know what I think?"

"If I said no would it stop you?" He just smirked. I knew he would tell me what he thought either way and that was sort of the reason I talked to him I knew I couldn't figure this out alone.

"Well… do you love her?"

"Yes she's my best friend and I love her but I'm not IN love with her."

"Right and you would do anything for her?"

"If she asked for my left nut I would give it to her."

"And this is something she really wants?" I just nodded. "Then what are the cons?"

"What if she really has THOSE feelings for me and she's thinks that if I sleep with her I will feel the same and if I don't I'll break her heart. Or what if she doesn't and then we sleep together and I end up having feelings for her?"

"I don't think it's like that. I can usual read people really well and I have looked really closely and there's nothing like that between the two of you. I say if she really wants to do it go for it."

"I don't know." I let out a loud sigh. "How would I even go about it? Full on candle light soft music playing lights down low, or just have her walk up into my room and be like um here's my room, here's my bed let's get it on?"

"Well I think the latter is out because that would just be rude." He laughed as I glared at him. Of course I wasn't serious. He over came his laughter and his face got very serious. "Ok don't ask how this came up in conversation but one time Alice mentioned that Bella said that she loved that one scene in Ghost with that one song. She told Alice said that if a guy played that song and they were under the star light she would become 'putty in their hands'" Complete with air quotes.

"I really don't want to know how you know that about Bella and I don't but thank you because that gave me a great idea if I actually go through with this. I still need to think about it."

I held out my fist for him to pound it.

"Always looking out brother." I had to laugh at his words.

"Thanks."

With that I left the living room and went to bed. I thought about all the possible angles of this situation as I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up that morning I knew what my answer was going to be.

I got to school and the day went as usual. Before I knew it I was in 6th period study hall with Bella sitting next to me at the two seat desk. We hadn't talked about her request from the night before. I knew she was giving me time to think with out pressure. I was appreciative however unnecessary. I had made up my mind that morning and I was going to follow through with it. But this wasn't exactly the type of conversation that we could just have while sitting in study hall. Mike Newton sat behind us taking notice every time Bella so much as shifted in her seat. So I did the only reasonable thing I could think of. I took a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribbled down my message.

_Yes_

I folded the paper in half and stuck it into the book she was reading. She nonchalantly took the piece of paper out of the book. I knew she wouldn't be surprised by the 7th grade form of communication because we had done it before. Once there was a rumor that she had given Taylor Crawly head after he had taken her to the movies. She had been too embarrassed to tell me the rumor was so she wrote it down. Let's just say that after Jasper, Emmett and I were done with him his face was never the same.

Bella looked at me with a very confused face and then looked down and scribbled something on the paper before handing it back to me.

_That's great Edward… what was the question?_

I had to laugh. Either she was playing stupid, which wasn't likely for Bella, or she had forgotten.

_I'll give you what you want. Tomorrow night. My family is going to visit Aunt Milly this weekend. I'll get out of it and we can have the place to ourselves. _

I handed her back the note and watched her face intently. As had a very concentrated face as she read and then snapped it close as she looked at me.

"Really?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah." I said with a smile on my lips. Sometimes making her happy was just too easy.

"Oh thank you Edward. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" she practically screamed as she threw her self off her chair and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I just laughed. This wasn't uncomfortable for us or anyone else at school. Except the people that wanted to date us. Everyone else just knew that was how Edward and Bella acted toward each other. I couldn't help but look at Mike as I hugged her back. His face looked like someone had just microwaved his cat. That kid had the biggest hard on for her and she was oblivious. I was glad for that because he wasn't the kind of guy I would like to have Bella dating. If only he really knew what we were agreeing too he would probably kill his grandmother to be me.

Before I knew it, it was Saturday at 6 pm and Bella was due at my house any minute. I paced around my room making sure for the 100th time that everything was set up. My phone went off and I looked and saw I had a text.

-Running late sorry. Be there in five.

-Cool. Doors open come on up.

I turned my phone off and put in the drawer of my bed side table. We didn't need any distractions. I sat back down on my bed to wait for Bella again. After about ten minutes I heard her heading up the stairs toward my room. I got up and took my position on the side of the bed opposite the door. She came in with out knocking like she always did and I watched as her face took on a look of utter shock.

I just stood where I was and let her take it all in. The specks of light on the ceiling that I had rigged up to look like stars, Unchained Melody playing on my ipod, and the two candles that I had placed on each table next to the sides of my bed. After she looked around her gaze finally found me.

"You talked to Alice." She said slightly embarrassed.

"I never reveal my sources." I said with a smirk which she met with a big smile.

I walked over to her and stood right in front of her. I looked down in her eyes and I could tell she was nerves. I brushed my fingers against her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. I brought my other hand up so that my hands were cradling her face. She opened her eyes and looked directly into my eyes. I leaned down and lightly brushed my lips to hers. She sighed a little and I took that as a cue to continue. I again placed my lips on hers. As our lips melted together I felt her hands come up to rest on my waist. I knew that she didn't have much experience with all this so I knew a lot of the responsibility rested on me.

I kept my hands on her face as the kiss deepened. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip so that would open for me. She did and our tongues met in a soft encounter. Nothing about this kiss was harsh and urgent but it was very nice. Kissing softly to get things started. I never knew Bella was such a good kisser and I was a little surprised. We had kissed before but the last time was in the fifth grade when I was going to my first make-out party and was worried I would be bad at it so I made her practice with me.

She broke away from the kiss first. "That was nice." She said with a more relaxed smile.

"Well thank you. But there is definitely more to come."

Our lips met again with more urgency. Her hand left my waist and snaked around my neck. My hands left her face and went to her back pulling her closer into me. I couldn't help but love the feeling of her tiny body pressed against mine. Well that takes care of one fear. I thought as I began to become hard at the close contact. Although I had many worries about tonight one of the main ones was that I wouldn't be able to get hard because of a lack of raw attracting. I broke from her lips and began to kiss just below her ear. She moaned as I made my way down her neck to the slope where it met her shoulder.

As I did that my hands went from behind her back to her sides slowly bringing my hands up underneath her shirt. I ran the back of my fingers along the soft skin of her stomach which won me another moan. I smiled into her neck as my hands started to pull her shirt up. I took my lips away from her neck as she released her grasp from my neck and I lifted her shirt over her head.

I stepped back as my eyes racked over her body. I had seen Bella in her bikini many times. And I remembered when she got her boobs and cried to me because she was scared to get big ones like her Aunt Sara. But something about this moment made me realize how beautiful her body was. The frilly black lace bra was very sexy on her as well and I again became harder.

"You're beautiful." I said almost in a whisper.

She looked at the floor as her hands went up to clover herself. I lightly took her by her wrists and pulled her arms away from her perky breasts. I leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her right breast just above the bra. She slightly shivered as I continued to place kisses over both her wonderful pecks. Her hands left their position at her side and went back to my waist. This time she worked her hands underneath my shirt tugging it upward. I again removed my lips from her body as she pulled my t-shirt over my body. This time I allowed her the opportunity to look over my exposed skin.

Her gaze wandered over my chest and abs as she brought her hands up to run her hands over the defined lines of my muscles. I let my head fall back a little at the sensation of her hands on my skin. After a few moments of exploration I felt her hands drift down to my belt buckle. I brought me head back down to meet her gaze as she undid the buckle. I was well worked up at this point but tried to hid the lust in my eyes and give her the most reassuring face I could.

When she had finally managed the buckle, button and zipper of my pants I felt her hands go around to my backside as she pushed my jeans down from my hips. After I had worked them all the way off and kicked them away I saw her nervously bit her lip as her eyes filled with curiosity and they left mine and wondered down my torso to see what she was in for. It made me a little nervous when she gasped slightly. Did she think I was too big? Or was she weirded out because I was hard already? I didn't think that I was going to be the one that would get self conscience tonight.

"What?" I said in a somewhat unsure voice.

Her head shot up sensing my self consciousness. "Oh nothing. I've just never seen… um… one up close that was… like… ready to go."

That was my sweet virginal Bella. She did always have a way with words. I smiled as I kissed her again. I don't know if it was the fact that I was almost naked or what but she seemed to be more comfortable and our kiss became more passionate. This time it was my turn with the pants. With her hands securely in my hair I moved mine around to the front of her body. I let my fingers slid between her soft stomach and her jeans as I ran my hand from hip to hip. She again moaned into my mouth urging me onward. I flipped open the button and, just as slowly as she had slid down the zipper. My hands went to her hips as I slid her jeans down off her body.

She pushed me away lightly as she stepped out of her pants and backed up toward the bed. She climbed onto the bed and crawled on all fours to the center. I felt my dick twitch as I got the best ass shot as she made her way to her destination. Another thing I never really noticed about Bella, she had a really great ass, a perfect balance firm and bubble butt. She sat down with her back against the headboard with her arms laid out on the pillows next to her. I had seen many women in this very bed attempt to position themselves in the most seductive way possible but in this moment no women had ever looked as inviting as Bella did right now.

I made my way over to the bed and crawled to her. The fiery kiss that I initiated surprised even me. I supported my self on my hands but allowed my hips to dip down so that my hardened length was pressed against her. She again tangled her fingers in my hair tugging a little causing one of those painfully pleasurable sensations. This time it was my turn to moan. I pulled my burning lips from her as I kissed my way down her neck again. I stopped for only a few seconds to pay special attention to her collarbone before making my way down to my target. I kissed the valley between her tits and then pulled back to let my eyes again take in her perfection. I ran the back of my right hand down the side of her breast as I took in the every detail that I had over looked for so long.

After I had taken in my fill I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't get her glorious tit in my mouth. I lightly kissed the peak of her left breast and then ran my tongue across her nipple causing it to harden instantly. My right hand went to her other breast running my thumb over her nipple and then took it between my pointer finger and thumb. All the while my mouth was sucking and nipping on her right nipple through her bra. When I felt like her breath had reached an appropriate level of raggedness I halted my assault on her nipples I returned me lips to her neck as my right hand worked around to her back and unclasp her bra with a quick twitch of my fingers.

She giggled. "Had a lot of practice at that huh? I thought boys were supposed to be bad with bras."

"Can you keep a secret?" I felt her nod. "I used to practice on a pillow."

She laughed again I was glad that she seemed comfortable but I really needed to return her mind back to the task at hand. I kissed her shoulder as I gradually pushed her bra strap off. I left open mouth kisses where the strap had been as I used my other hand to push down her other strap. I felt her arms come between us as she finished removing her bra and threw it off to the side. I looked her in the eye in hopes that I could read her thoughts. I was taken aback by the lust that I saw. Another worry soothed. I had been so scared that I would turn into some horny animal and she would be offended but I could tell that she was as turned on as I was.

Seeing this in her eyes made me sure that I could move things along faster and I knew one little friend would be grateful for that. I trailed my kisses down her chest, between her tits, past her belly button until I came to the top of her black lace boy shorts.

I let my kisses venture from hip bone to hip bone as I spoke. "Nice panties."

"Alice made me buy them like six months ago. 'Just in case' she said."

I laughed before I ran my tongue along the top of her panties. She moaned again as I felt my impossibly hard cock twitch. That's it, time to get going. I looped my thumbs around the sides of her panties and pulled them off. After I had discarded them I turned back to Bella who had her thighs tightly pressed together. I placed my hands on her knees and gently pulled them apart. I trailed kisses down her inner thigh until I ended up directly between her legs. I looked up to find Bella staring at me with worry in her eyes. I just nodded to reassure her. She let her head fall back on to the pillow and I returned back to my task. I placed one soft kiss on her lower lips. I licked the length of her and she shivered. I smirked as used my tongue to flick at her clit. Her breathing became even heavier. As I continued my manipulation of her clit with my tongue I slipped one finger into her. I worked it in and out of her speeding up as she became more and more obviously excited.

"Oh god Edward." She moaned and I knew she was close.

I slipped her another finger and curled them to find her g-spot. After a second of searching I brushed against it and her hips bucked. I only had to pump two more times before I felt her walls clamp down and she screamed. I let her slowly come down from pleasure before I worked my way back up her body lightly kissing her lips.

"Edward that was…" I didn't need her to say the word so I captured her mouth in another deep kiss.

As we kissed I felt her hands float down my body until she meet with the top of my boxer briefs. She surprised me a little as she pulled down the elastic as she pushed her hand downward dragging her nails toward my begging member. She stopped right before making contact and I looked down to reassure her. She hesitated for a second before she gripped around my swollen cock. I let out a hiss of pleasure at the contact. She slowly worked her hand up and down my shaft and it felt amazing. I wanted her to move faster and I knew that I would have to direct her a little.

"Run your thumb over my head." I said with a raspy voice.

She did as I said and I was overcome with pleasure. I had had many hand jobs in my life but Bella's sweet innocents brought a certain element to it that made it that much more satisfying.

"Faster." I breathed out again.

She obeyed and started to work faster. My head fell back as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. Her ability to take direction was sending me close to the edge. I had to grab her hand to stop her before I came right there in her hand.

She looked confused. "Did I do something wrong."

"No that was great but I was getting to close to coming."

She nodded her head in understanding. I got off the bed and took my boxers off. I grabbed a condom from my bedside table and rolled it onto my dick. I crawled back on the bed over top of her. My little head was begging to let it finish but my big head told me that I had to make sure that she defiantly wanted to continue.

"Are you ready?" I said well looking deep into her eyes for any sign of hesitation on her part.

"Yeah. But… right here on top of the covers?" I laughed a little as I got back off the bed and pulled the covers down underneath her. I slipped under the comforter and stationed myself between her legs again.

"Better?"

"Yes thank you Edward."

"Ready?"

She nodded and I began to push myself into her. I reached the point of her barrier and knew that it was better to do one quick thrust to break it. She screamed out and it hurt me to know that I had just caused her pain. I stayed still as she adjusted to having me inside her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just give me a sec."

I waited patiently and after a few seconds she nodded. I with drew a little and gently as possible trust back into her. It was almost agonizing to go that slow but I kept telling myself that this wasn't about me. I kept a slow pace until I felt her hips starting to meet my thrusts. I sped up a little and watched her face for any sign that it was too much. Her face only showed pleasure so I continued to speed up but made sure not to move to hard into her. She felt amazing. It had been awhile since I had been with a virgin and had forgotten how tight they were. But she wasn't just any virgin she was my Bella and I was giving her the pleasure that she wanted. That thought urged me on.

I started to kiss and bite at her neck as her breathing became erratic. The macho horn dog in me that I had been suppressing the whole time came to the for front of my mind telling me that she needed to cum at least twice before this was over. I wanted more then anything for this to be a memorable experience for her. I put all my weight on my left arm which server two purposes. One it allowed me to thrust at a different angle for which was rewarded with a loud gasp from Bella. Second it allowed me run my right hand down her stomach and down to her bundle of nerves which I pinched lightly.

"Fuck. Edward."

I knew she was close so I again picked up the speed of my thrusts as I massaged her clit. Before long her walls were clenching around my throbbing dick and she was screaming in pleasure. I felt her body shake as I moved my arm back up to distribute my weight between the two again. I kept up my thrusting as she came down from her orgasm. When she was finally settled I leaned in to bite her earlobe.

"Wanna get on top?" I asked in a husky voice.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to do it wrong." Even though she was very aroused her voice sounded very unsure.

I didn't relent in my pelvic movement as I spoke. "I'll help you." I placed a reassuring kiss on the soft skin below her ear.

"Ok."

I kissed her nose before withdrawing from her and moving to lie down as she got up. Once she had positioned herself to straddling me she brought the covers around her backside. I figured that she wasn't completely comfortable with being totally exposed. I placed my hands on here waist and looked her directly in the eye as I brought her down onto me. I broke eye contact because I was overtaken with such immense please at this new position. I again gave her a moment to adjust to the fact that I was now deeper inside her then I had been before. She swiveled her hips and I took the cue. I slowly guided her hips up and she slid herself back down. Another amazing feeling, I loved being ridden like this and the sight of Bella's perky breast bounce was making it even better.

I was willing to take this position as slow as we had taken the last but Bella apparently had other ideas as she lifted her self up and slammed her self back down quicker and quicker. It was taking all the will power I had to not cum right there but I had to send her over the edge one more time for my own selfish pride. I began to meet her downward thrusts with upward ones and she let out a small moan. We continued with our vivacious speed as the room filled with moans, grunts and ragged breathing.

"Fuck Bella you feel so good."

"So I'm doing ok."

"Fuck. Are you kidding? You're amazing."

Fuck fuck fuck. She had to be kidding. This is the best sex I've had in along time. Her being so tight was almost too much to take.

"Bella lean back and put you hands on my ankles and rock your hips." I could barely get out such a long sentence but I knew how good it would feel when she did it.

I was right; as soon as she was in position and started grinding her hips back and forth I felt a rush of pleasure. I took my hand from her waist and with one flick over her sensitive bundle I felt her walls contract as she scream.

"Fuck!"

That was it I couldn't take it anymore. I came. She continued slowly rocking her hip as she milked my dick of every last drop. When we had both finally come down she fell forward onto my chest. It took a few minutes for both of us to catch our breaths and I just held her close to my chest.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella." I held my recently caught breath because I was worried about what she was going to say.

"Thank you."

I laughed. "My pleasure." I didn't need to see her face to know that she was blushing.

We stayed still and silent for another few minutes before Bella pushed her self up off my chest to look at me in the eye.

"Still just best friends right?"

"Just best friends."

**Author's note part duo: Sorry ladies and gentlemen but I just couldn't leave it on a Bella and Edward realize they're in love ending. Sorry. **

**As always I live for reviews so help me live.**

**Oh and P.S. If the though of a sex Jenga game is intriguing to you check out ohthosecullenboy's A night to remember. She also lives for reviews so again help those of us suffering from dependency. **


End file.
